


Monachopsis

by Quiznak_of_Grayskull



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, It will take a while to get to the actual redemption part though, Jestro and the book of monsters are there for one paragraph, Morro (Ninjago) Redemption, Morro redemption, Not Canon Compliant, This would be canon compliant but there's Morro so, they don't even interact with Morro he just sees them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak_of_Grayskull/pseuds/Quiznak_of_Grayskull
Summary: Wu had told Morro he would be great. Morro could have been the green ninja. It could have been his destiny. It wasn't. He had failed.(A Morro redemption fanfiction. I'm bad at making multi-chapter stories, but here I am.)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Memories flashed in and out of Morro's head. So short he couldn't catch all of their details, but vivid enough that he still felt the searing pain all over again. He looked back on his life. And every single one of the mistakes he made.

_The joy he felt when he lifted the kite into the air. Wu was proud of him when he did it. That was when Morro still had potential._

_Back then, Wu looked at Morro with pride. Back then Morro was his prodigy. His son. He thought Morro could achieve greatness._ (He was wrong.) _Morro believed him._ (Just another mistake.)

_Wu taught Morro that he could be great. Morro would be a hero. The green ninja._ (He wouldn't be. It was a lie.)

_Nothing happened. Morro had stared at the the golden weapons, waiting for some sort of reaction. Nothing. All of Morro's hopes. His entire future he had been building in his head came crashing down. Wu simply shook his head. There was nothing he could do to change it. It wasn't fair. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Destiny" was wrong. He would prove it. He had to defy destiny. He needed to prove himself to Wu. Then he would see that Morro wasn't a failure. He wasn't a waste of time._ (He was.)

_Wu saved him from the Grundal (among other things). That had to mean something, right?_ (Wrong.) _If Wu saved him, it was destiny. There was still a chance that Morro could change his own._ (Nope.) _He had to. But when Wu looked at him, it was all disappointment. Wu hated him. There had to be a way to change that._ (There wasn't one. It was stupid to think Wu would ever forgive him.)

_Morro was desperate, angry, pathetic, and confused. He had nowhere to go. The only home he'd ever had was with Wu. He had tried and tried to show Wu that he could be the green ninja, but it was the same thing all over again. "It's not your 'destiny' Morro". It was starting to get old._

_Then it clicked. The tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. No one had ever even come close to finding it. If he did. That had to prove "destiny" and Wu wrong. If he could find the tomb then Wu would have to see that he really was the green ninja._

_Morro had looked everywhere for clues, but there was nothing. He was on his own, as per usual. With no actual evidence Morro had settled for looking everywhere in Ninjago that the tomb could possibly be._ (A lot of places. Too many really. It made it quite difficult to keep going.)

_Morro had stared up at the Caves of Despair. This was one of the last places where the tomb could have been. He entered the caves. The worst and last mistake of his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the prologue. I'm not exactly sure how long it'll be till the next chapter comes out or the average length of any of the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

_Morro had entered the Caves of Despair without much knowledge._ (Which in hindsight was stupid, a reoccurring observation about a great many of his decisions.) _He_ _had only seen it as a place on the map, a possible location for the tomb._ _The deserted caves would be the perfect place f_ _or the tom_ _b._ (Despite this it wasn’t even worth his time to worry about what kethanol was how likely cave-ins were.) 

_Morro had ventured to an_ _unexplored_ _part of the caves._ _He went deeper and deeper i_ _nto this_ _maze, determined to find something, anything._ _There was a_ _mildly awful smell in the air no matter where he went in the caves_ _._ _The farther Morro went in the worse it seemed to get._ _He felt like he wa_ _s going_ _to throw up._ _He almost turned around, but he refused to_ _go_ _back, if_ _the tomb really was there and he gave up just before finding it he would never forgive himself. Plus, even if he did want to give up there was the slight_ _est_ _possibility he wasn’t sure the exact way back out of the caves._

_Morro had_ _just walked_ _up to_ _the entrance of another_ _cavern_ _when he heard a loud rumbling_ _from above him._ _He had jumped into the cave away from th_ _e falling rocks_ _, barely avoiding_ _being crushed._ _Morro looked at the blocked exit made by the boulders_ _._

_“Just great” he sighed_ _. If being stuck in a random cave wasn’t bad enough, he could also_ _see a kethanol geyser that looked too close to erupting for his liking._

_He doubted that his wind would be able to do anything against_ _the_ _boulders blocking the_ _exit_ _._ _Morro had paced back and forth trying to think of some plan to get out._ (Because clearly he was sooo good at coming up with plans.) _He_ _couldn’t_ _see any_ _possible exits_ _that he could get to_ _from the ground_ _or the short distance he could fly in the air._

_Meanwhile_ _, aside from_ _his pathetic attempts to escape_ _,_ _the nausea was getting worse._ _His vision was_ _blurring,_ _and he tripped over his own feet every few steps. The_ _kethanol_ _geyser also seemed much closer to er_ _upting_ _than it was when he first got there._

_As one does when faced with almost certain death, Morro had begun to panic._ _He tried to get through the boulders using wind and_ _his hands, but he couldn’t get them to move for the life, or death, of him._ _Morro rammed his shoulder onto the boulders at one last attempt at escape._ _As he expected,_ _nothing. There was no escape. He was going to die._

_He was going to die._

_Despite his mental turmoil, Morro was_ _forcing himself_ _to think of ways to stop the geyser. He_ _didn’t think_ _to try to cover it up_ _, which on a normal basis would have been his first instinct. It would have made it worse anyway._ _He circled the geyser, still trying to decide what to do, still tripping over his own feet every few steps._ _Unsurprisingly, he had come up with nothing._

_The panic intensified._ _The_ _ground was_ _spinning,_ _and he_ _could barely make out where the walls and the floor of the cave met._

_He could hear the rumbling coming from the geyser. It was going to erupt. If there was ever any hope of escape it was c_ _ertainly gone now. As the rumbling grew louder_ _Morro backed into the wall of the cave. He could already feel the heat of the geyser from where he was._ _Morro used his power to blow back the_ _explosion and gas._

_Surprisingly enough, it worked. Barely. Morro could still feel the heat on his skin, but it wasn’t going to kill him yet._ _It would still probably kill him, but he_ _hadn’t been thinking ahead this whole time, so why start now?_

_Morro braced himself even harder against the wall of the cave._ _He was slipping_ _. The heat was getting closer and closer._ _It was getting harder to keep his eyes open._ _His vision had already blurred, but now there was the smoke and heat from the_ _explosion,_ _and he couldn’t stand it._ _He was exhausted. He couldn’t keep the wind up for much longer. He couldn’t feel his arms or legs_ _anymore and death was starting to seem more appealing by the second._

_M_ _orro grunted as he used the last bit of his energy to blow a_ _gust_ _of wind at the explosion. The wind barely did anyt_ _hing. Almost_ _immediately_ _after he created the wind the explosion smothered him in heat. It hur_ _t a lot less than he had expected it to. Probably because he was already half dead before the bulk of the explosion hit him. Despite there being no_ _feasible_ _way_ _to survive thi_ _s, Morro still fought the release of death in the slightest bit._

When he found himself in the Cursed Realm, he felt considerably colder. And greener. And a lot less solid, but you can’t have everything can you? 

That was it. That was his life. He was honestly a little disappointed. He still had quite a few things he wanted to do. He never did find the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. And he never really proved Wu wrong either. He still had to find a way to do that too. If there were any ways to get out of this realm, he’d find them, and exact revenge on those who deserved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I originally plan to have an entire chapter detailing Morro's death? No, no I did not. I just got up today, said "Frick you," to my half finished originally planned chapter and made this.  
> (In all honesty I like how it turned out though.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months, sorry. Lack of inspiration. I really did have this half finished, but I completely forgot what the Cursed Realm actually looked like, so then that happened. Then the dialogue kept sucking. Etc.

There were more ghosts in the Cursed Realm than he had expected, though he wasn’t sure what he had expected. Morro didn’t intend to die in the first place, much less wind up a cursed ghost forced to spend the rest of eternity stuck in some overstuffed tentacle monster. 

The entire realm was a skeleton, with bony, sometimes crowded, cages lining the walls. A ghostly energy obviously hung in the air. And of course, maybe just to mock him, almost everything there was some shade of green or another. And at this point the stupid color just pissed him off. 

With nothing else to do besides sit around in a cage, Morro took a look at some of the cages around him. His eyes were first brought to a cage across from his, containing a man who could only be a pirate captain arguing with a member of his crew. The crewmate had two eyepatches and a parrot. How a ghost parrot existed was beyond him. Or what the heck pirates could be doing here. The parrot proceeded to mock both pirates in a way that only a parrot could do without sounding like a nincompoop. Then it laughed like a madman. 

Morro shook his head and looked instead at a cage diagonal from his. He nearly instantly regretted it. Inside the cage was a very much insane looking jester that was yelling at a book while a bunch of monsters that were pretty much balls with faces hopped in circles. And then the book started yelling back. All of this was considerably less shocking than it should have been. 

Morro was ripped from his state of confusion by a high pitched, blood curdling screech. He tried to cover his ears, but that did next to nothing to even muffle the sound. How lovely the rest of eternity was going to be for him. 

The screaming only lasted a few minutes, but by the time it ended, Morro was ready to kill whoever did that. He was too angry to be concerned with the logic of murder in a realm where everyone there was dead. 

“Who the heck did that?” He asked the ghost in the cage on his left, maybe yelled. It was hard to tell over his ringing ears. 

“Ghoultar not understand your question,” the ghost, Ghoultar apparently, answered him. 

“The screaming? Did you not hear that?” 

“Oh, don’t worry New Guy, you get used to it.” 

“I- New Guy? And how do you get used to someone screaming like that!?” 

“Ghoultar did. It only takes a couple weeks. Or three. Maybe the number after that...” 

Morro sighed, “I don’t have time for this,” he groaned. 

“You have all the time in the world,” said a hooded ghost, “That’s how this ‘eternity’ thing works.” 

“Yeah, I got that. I just don’t want to spend three weeks listening to some imbecile murder my eardrums until I’m deaf enough to ignore it,” Morro retorted, “Who even did that? What freaking idiot does that often enough that everyone else has to ‘get used to it?’ What kind of-” 

_ “I can here you, you know. Bold words for someone who just got here”  _ echoed in Morro’s head. The sound didn’t come from anywhere, but he looked for its source anyway.

“I’m over here,” she was on the far end of the ‘hallway’ of cages,  _ “And it doesn’t concern you what I do with my time, boy. You best keep out of it.” _

Eternity seemed to get longer and longer every minute. And everyone here (most likely including him) was crazy. 

“Well, it does concern me if you screech at the top of your lungs every day till the end of time, so _shut up_.” Morro countered. 

“New guy messed up,” Ghoultar whispered to the ghost on his other side, “Bansha isn’t going to like that,” The screaming started again. Louder. Worse. Morro hated every choice he had ever made in his life up to this point. She did stop slightly sooner this time, though. 

“Don’t test me again.” (she gave very menacing death glares.) 

“Got it. Okay. What the heck.” 

“Ghoultar called it,” Ghoultar said, “New guy should listen to Ghoultar more often,” he decided. 

The ghost Ghoultar had been talking to laughed. Of course, Morro was not amused. 

“Who even are you and why do you care? How boring is it here that you have nothing else to do?” 

“Watch it, punk. You’ve been here less than a day and you’re already picking fights. Try being here as long as we have and see how you’ll be acting then.” 

“I couldn’t care less about how long you’ve been here, and I’m not gonna stick around to see how much longer either!” 

“And how do you plan to leave?” laughed the ghost. 

“Soul Archer have point, New Guy,” Ghoultar said, adding his very necessary opinion. 

“I know that! But there’s got to be some way out of this hellhole!” 

“You didn’t grasp the concept of eternal imprisonment then? It never occurred to you that nobody would ever stay here if there were options?” Soul Archer argued. 

“I- You- Augh!” Morro sputtered, not able to come up with a retort. 

“What’d you even wind up here for? It’s packed here as it is. Don’t see why some whiny teenager’s soul is cursed,” Soul Archer added. 

“He probably stole candy from a baby or something,” suggested Bansha. 

Needless to say, Morro was fuming at this point. Never in his life, or death, had he been able to stand being the butt of jokes. He hadn’t noticed the winds getting progressively stronger around him. The ghosts had, at this point, stopped making fun of him, and were just staring at Morro as the winds got stronger still. There wasn’t usually any type of weather in the Cursed Realm, and Morro was really the only one who could have caused it. 

“What are you doing?!” screamed Bansha, the only one who could actually be heard over the wind. Morro looked up at her, finally noticing. The wind died down as he did, shock combined with pride having replaced his anger. 

“Ghoultar impressed,” was all that was said for a few minutes. The other ghosts were at the very least intimidated, maybe even impressed if he pushed it. The rest of the realm was quiet too. All he had needed was a dramatic, involuntary show of power. That gets people to shut up. 

He still didn’t know how he was going to get out of there though. Revenge was a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not sorry for the Nexo Knights reference, I don't even think Jestro actually dies, but I still had to do it. There was also going to be a Chima reference, but I haven't seen enough of it to know what happens.


End file.
